Stuck with six Vampires
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl from America moves to a mansion. Little does she know, there are six vampires inside!
1. Chapter 1 Entering the mansion

I sat back against my computer, frustrated.

I groaned when I realized I was gonna almost miss my fight. I jumped up and called a uber driver and was off to the airport.

Hello, My name is Alexandria Brooke, I'm a 17 year old who was just sent from America to this place in Japan. Anyway, I am obsessed with vampire and I am entirely convince there real.

Bring on the insults of me being dumb or insane, but I know their out there. I have red hair and violet eyes. Yet another odd thing about me.

Well as I just talked to you, I arrived at the place I'm supposed to live now. It's a big creepy mansion.

Maybe I should just turn around and go stay at a hotel? No? I should go into this place? Ok if you say so.

I walked into the creepy place, looking around. This place is so big, I'm defiantly gonna get lost. A lot.

I looked to my right and saw a boy. He was... sleeping. On a couch. In the middle of the day when he should be at school.

This ain't right.

I walked over to the red head.

"Hey dude, wake up!" I yelled. Nothing. I touched his hand. He's freezing.

Mm. Vampire paranoia activated.

Why? he could just be cold. You may say, well I'll tell you why.

Because it's freaking 90 outside!

The AC isn't that high in here.

And I'm paranoid.

I decided to pull out my ruler and poke him with it on the cheek.

Pokes

"Wake up."

Pokes.

"Wake up."

Pokes.

"Wak-"

"STOP POKING ME DAMN IT!" He yelled.

I jumped back.

"Well it took you long enough." I said.

"You are a hard sleeper, I mean really, I was about to find a bucket of water, or just draw a mustache on ya and leave, whatever I felt like doing." I said.

He looked at me angrily.

"You don't live here, so show some respect." I laughed.

"Ha, I'm a America teen aged foster girl, I don't do respect, and I'm moving in, so I live here to!" I said. "Moving in?" Asked Fly-boy. He smirked he grabbed my waste.

"HEY hands off the merchandise fly-boy!" I yelled as I went down.

"What the freaking hell do you think your doing?" I asked.

"What am I doing? Why I'm about to take you of course."

"NUH UH!" I yelled and started waking him with ma ruler.

He threw it away and pinned me.

Damn.

"Let go of me Fly-boy!"

He licked my neck.

Oh.

Well... He's a vampire.

Just as his fangs were about to pierce my flesh, another one showed up.

"Ayato, take these activities to your privet room."

Oh, a vampire from the Victorian era. This will be hell.

"Tch Reiji, ruining all the fun."

"Nu Uh! You better keep them fangs away!" I said. He and Glasses blinked.

"You know?" Asked Reiji.

"Dude, your brother here just tried to take a chomp outta me, I'm not blind." I said.

He bushed up his glasses.

"Oh, my name is Alexandria Brooke, I was sent here from America." I said.

"Your not afraid?" asked Ayato.

"Nope." I said.

Ayato frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm not, I'm not sure why, I'm just not afraid of vampires, Fly-Boy." I said. Then turned to Reiji. "by the way how many of there are you living here?" I asked.

"we can't speak here." He walked away. Well, I'm just gonna follow the cryptic vampire.

* * *

 **Well, what'da think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Uh-Oh

Reiji lead me into another room with a couch and a... balcony. Ok.

I sat down on the couch.

"Now please explain how you came into this mansion."

"Well there's this thing called a door you open it and boom, it let's you into places." I said.

Then Laughter was heard.

"Is it true? Is there really a cute human girl here?" asked a guy in a hat. Perv.

He appeared beside me and licked my cheek. I lifted my hand up and whipped of the saliva. "Ew." I said glaring at him.

Perv smirked.

"Let me have a taste." I was licked again.

I looked behind me to see a boy holding a teddy bear.

Creepy smirked, no, smiled like nutcase.

"Don't you two think it's rude to do that to a lady you just met?" Asked Glasses.

"But it's only natural to want to taste someone so delicious. Isn't that right Kanato?" asked Perv.

Creepy nodded.

"Knock it off you guys, yours truly saw her first so your truly will be her first everything." said Fly-boy.

"Ha, dude, not with that attitude." I said.

"Lame, I'm so tried of you calling yourself Yours Truly." Said somebody.

"Damn it Subaru! I know your here so show yourself!" Yelled Fly-Boy.

"Tch, who is this mortal who dares awakens my precious sleep?" Said Grumpy.

I laughed. "Nice Hair." I said.

His face turned red in a blush.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled smashing the wall.

"does anybody know anything of this girl?" asked Glasses.

"Are you the woman HE mentioned?" asked a blond laying on the couch.

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?" asked Glasses.

"Maybe."

"Don't maybe me." said Creepy.

"That guy, he contacted me the other day, he said we would have a guest arriving from America, treat her with respect, oh, and don't kill her." Said Blondie.

"That means were gonna have very long relationship." Said Perv.

"great." I said sarcastically.

I glance over and saw Subaru, who had my phone. The he smashed it.

"HEY!" I yelled glaring.

"Let me introduce us. I-"

"I already know all your names." I said. I pointed at each of them.

"Shu Reiji Ayato Kanato Laito and Subaru." I said.

"Correct." said Reiji.

"And to be clear, I am aware that you all are vampires." I said.

"Oh? and your not scared?" Asked Laito.

"No." I said. He leaned in and sniffed my neck. "Scared now?" He whispered in my ear, licking my neck.

"Mildly disgusted, but no." I said pushing him away.

"Laito, Ayato, please show Miss Brooke to her room." Said Reiji.

They smirked. I looked at them, then at Reiji, who was also smirking.

"Uh-oh." I said.

* * *

 **Once again, Cliffy! Please Review!  
**


End file.
